User blog:Googleybear/To Prosper, To Rise, To Fly
Man, I haven't made a blog in ages. The Mouth of the Port Last weekend, I went to Portsmouth to see my uncle and go in a helicopter ride over the city. It was awesome!!! The car journey was actually quite entertaining due to the stop at McDonalds, the piles of chocolate we stocked up on and a fully charged iPod.On Saturday afternoon, we went to the amusement park along the seafront. At the park there was a huge rollercoaster which was on a peninsula and my brother, being a kind soul, said "Well, if we swerve off the track, we'll just fall into the open sea and drown." Which, I have to say, mad me rather nervous. After that, we went on an extreme edition of the teacups, I could feel my face being pulled back, and my ice cream coming back up. At the evening, we went to Port Solent (The super posh, snobby part of Portsmouth) and had a nice meal in Prezzo's. The next morning, was when we had the helicopter ride over the city. At one point, I could of sworn that we were going to crash into the Spinica Tower. Luckily, we didn't, and the helicopter landed safely back at the air base and we went Portsmouth City Centre, where we had a boat tour. We sat right on top of the boat which was the windiest part. In doing this, my hair resulted in looking like a mad scientists hair. Anyway, I took some photos to show you. IPod Photos 102.jpg|The Marina at Port Solent IPod Photos 103.jpg|The Port Solent Complex from the balcony of Prezzo's iPod Photos 097.jpg|Our helicopter iPod Photos 107.jpg|Some building iPod Photos 108.jpg|Some building iPod Photos 114.jpg|A city view iPod Photos 113.jpg|Another city view iPod Photos 112.jpg|Dun chu just luv the lamposts! iPod Photos 115.jpg|A view of Southampton, from our boat iPod Photos 124.jpg|The Spinica Tower (DUBAI COPIED US!! DX) Ophelia Will Never Take Me Alive! Over the last two weeks, the UK has been having it's hottest October on record. It's average temperature beat our August average temperature. That's how warm it's been. Anyway, back to what I was going to say, Hurricane Ophelia hit Britain on Friday and Saturday causing wet, windy weather. Screw you Ophelia! Just wanted to include this in my blog. My Vacation By Googleybear Seriously, this is how lazy I am. I went on holdiay on August 6th and I'm finally uploading my photos and it's now October 10th. I went to Yorkshire and went to some pretty awesome places. iPod Photos 008.jpg|My excellent photography skills of Knaresborough iPod Photos 017.jpg|York iPod Photos 019.jpg|How sweet! iPod Photos 020.jpg|AWW! iPod Photos 024.jpg|York Minster iPod Photos 026.jpg|The Ghost Tour (Can you make out the face and the nose/moustache on the tombstone?) iPod Photos 048.jpg|The place I stayed. No not in the pond Foo'!!! In the lodges. iPod Photos 054.jpg|The actual flying car used in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! iPod Photos 056.jpg|Goathland Station A.k.a. Hogsmeade Station!! iPod Photos 055.jpg|Goathland Station A.k.a. Hogsmeade Station!! iPod Photos 080.jpg|Our flippin' amazing hot tub! Coo-kies? Now you must hail the cookies that I made yesterday. Category:Blog posts